


What A Name

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Mentioned Deceit Sanders, Mentioned Roman Sanders - Freeform, Names, change of name, mentioned Virgil Sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Patton just loves how there is someone called Erik Erikson - what a name!He wishes he had a name like that.So he decides that he will.





	What A Name

Patton rushed into Logan’s room.

“Logan help me think of a new last name for Virgil.”

“Pardon?” asked Logan looking up from his work.

“A new name for Virgil.”

“Why does Virgil need a new name? Patton, remember how he asked you stop with the baby nicknames.”

“This isn’t a nickname – it’s a change in last name!”

“I do not understand.”

“I don’t want him to feel left out. He can’t be the only one in the family not getting a new surname.” declared Patton excitedly waving in front of Logan some **_very official_** looking documents.

“Patton what have you done?!?” cried Logan snatching the papers from his hand.

“Nothing yet – I still have to submit these.”

Logan breathed a sigh of relief.

He face palmed as he read the papers, “Logan _Logan_ , Patton _Patterson_ -oh Patton, is this because of my talk about Erik Erikson?”

“Yeah. What a name!”

Logan shuffled through the rest of the papers – Virgil’s form was still blank but;

“Ahem; Princess Deceit Consuela Banana-Hammock?”

“Well I was kind of stuck on that one too.”

“Patton, you are free to change your own name, but leave my name as Logan Sanders! Also leave Virgil’s alone too, he has only just become comfortable enough with the group to reveal his real name to us. I do not think he would be happy if you changed it behind his back.” said Logan handing back the documents to Patton but making sure he kept own (just to be sure Patton couldn’t submit it).

“Oh, okay – well see you later Logan… are you sure? Imagine “See you later Logan _Logan_!” Doesn’t it have a nice ring to it?”

“I’m very sure I am happy with Logan Sanders.”

Patton turned to leave but Logan called after him.

“Patton make sure I am in attendance when you advise Roman you have changed his name to Roman Numerals.”


End file.
